


Terada Coffee and Sweets

by PinkJade



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, NaNoWriMo2016, Polyamory, Slow Burn, expect almost all the possible pairings but it does end with polyam, i never write much angst bc i am emotionally unstable, joonjae cameo, probably, purposefully ambigious/made up setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJade/pseuds/PinkJade
Summary: Terada Takuya, formerly an accountant, runs a bakery.  And yes, he may have no employees after that st*rbucks opened down the street, but it's still running.  And yeah, maybe they don't actually serve coffee- yet. Look, he's doing his best, alright?(Happy NaNoWriMo2016! This will be updated sporadically, and probably past november as well...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes about this: Because it is my NaNo entry, most of my writing goals will be different from a normal fic writer's. This year I'm going for quantity over quality, and I will always upload it unedited lmao. Who tf has time for that during NaNo season. Idk what I'm gonna do about chapters im still figuring it out as I go.

The bell of Takuya’s door jingles, prompting him to lift his head from where it’s resting on the counter. 

“Oh. It’s just you,” he thumps his head back onto the countertop. JoonJae snorts and comes to stand in front of Takuya. 

“Rude. I was gonna buy something, but maybe I’ll just leave now,” he pulls up a chair. Takuya groans miserably. He’s utterly exhausted, and there are dark bags forming under his eyes.

“You look terrible, Takuya.”

“Thanks,” he mumbles, head beginning to throb. He’s gotten maybe eight hours sleep in the past three days, trying to sort out bills and costs for the shop. The upside of having all your employees leave you is you don’t have to pay them anymore. The downside is you have no employees. 

“How’s the interview process going?” JoonJae asks, not without concern. Takuya just lets out a sad sound at the question. 

“Ah.”

JoonJae seems like he’s about to say something when the store phone rings. He raises his eyebrows expectantly at Takuya as he continues to make whine. After about four rings, he trudges up to answer it.  
“Terada Coffee and Sweets, Terada Takuya speaking.”

The voice on the other end was pleasant and cheerful.  
“Hi! I’m calling regarding the job opening.” There was the lilt of a question to the statement, like the person connected to the voice was nervous. Takuya smiles for the first time that week.

 

“What time can you come in?”


	2. Somehow, against all odds, another chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> times i wrote Wonho as Shin: 4

Two days later sees two similar figures fixing their ties on front of their respective mirrors. It’s not really certain who was more nervous, the interviewer or the interviewee. The meeting, mostly just a cooking demo, is set for 11 a.m. sharp. Takuya catches himself pacing around the cafe in those anxious hours before 11. He isn't quite surprised when the door jingles opened at 10:52, because someone trying to get a job really should make it a point to be punctual, but he is caught off guard as he fiddles with the Keurig machine in the corner. His applicant strides toward him with an outstretched hand.  
“Good morning! It’s nice to see you in person! I know I already introduced myself over the phone, but I’m Shin Wonho,” the speaker smiles as Takuya shakes his hand. His smile is bright; it mirrors the morning sun streaming in through the front window.   
“Would you like some coffee?” Takuya gestures to the Keurig machine. The little screen is blinking, and the text was a garbled mess of symbols and random punctuation. To Wonho’s credit, he doesn't laugh, just flips the little lever to open the receptacle. The entire top comes off. 

 

“Well I think I can safely assume I’m not getting the job,” he clamps everything back down onto it’s base. Takuya just laughs.   
“Don’t worry about it. It’s been like that for a while now. Why don’t I show you to the kitchen and you can start setting up?” 

 

Wonho sets up his supplies, and with a little direction from Takuya (every kitchen set-up is going to be different, naturally), goes to work. While Takuya hadn’t really decided on any structured resume discussion, Wonho had apparently come with a plan. As he is whisking and tempering and frying, he is also outlining his certifications and experience. He spent a year in an internship with a restaurant in his hometown and worked for a few high-end catering services before moving a bit further south, where he is looking for employment now.   
Takuya finds the dynamic soothing; Wonho’s lyrical voice flowing through words and around breaths like honey, all the while he assembles something for Takuya with bursts of excited energy. He didn’t feel pressured to speak, but the little questions or comments he made were received cheerfully.   
“So what do you have for me here?” Takuya asks as Wonho slides a plate across the counter top. It looks like a Boston Cream doughnut, freshly made and smelling better than any human creation should be.   
“Ah, just a regular cream filled doughnut. I did it with a vanilla bean filling and chocolate-coffee glaze, though.” Wonho gives a slight bow, seeming a little shy for the first time that day. Takuya thanks him and takes a bite.   
“Wow,” he mumbles around his mouthful. “Wow.” It’s really good. Like, you know how a freshly made doughnut melts in your mouth when you bite into it? Like that. 

 

“So… When can you start?”

 

Wonho beams, cheeks tinged slightly pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was about to post this yesterday but then i realized it was in the wrong tense


	3. yeeee boiiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i ever get readers ill rename the chapters ok i promise

So Wonho starts four days later, and Takuya opens the shop up in the afternoons. On Wonho’s first day, Takuya bakes a simple shortcake, four pale fluffy slabs, upon which is a layer of silky cream and strawberries. He presents it to Wonho and is met with too much ooh-ing and aah-ing for just a cake. They each take a slice, and then put the rest out in the display case. Then they pull up a chair at the little bar section where the coffee is supposed to be served and settle down with their cake. Technically the store is open right now but no one’s come in anyway, and there’s already the cake and a few cupcakes behind the counter, ready to be consumed. That’s how Wonho’s first day is spent, chatting with Takuya. Wonho learns that, while he is Japanese, Takuya’s fluency has been gradually decreasing (Takuya learns that Wonho is a nerd who loves anime and may speak Japanese better than himself). He learns that Takuya is not stiff, just reticent. He learns that when he eventually smears cream on the corner of his mouth, Takuya will reach over and wipe it off with his thumb. Takuya learns that Wonho has criminally large eyes when he gets surprised. 

 

A push and pull has been established.

 

Wonho must be biking home much faster than usual, because his heart feels like it's going to pound out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day im gonna accidentally posts the wrong chapter twice or smthn i s2g

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm not gonna be doing any revisions at all pls leave constructive crit. or just point out one of my typos in the comments if you want.


End file.
